Persuade Me
by ColorMeCareless
Summary: There's a new unoffical member to the House team, granted she's related to Wilson.  She also thinks House can't stand her. Can House persuade her that he thinks otherwise, or will she forever regret the day she stepped into PPTH?
1. Meaningless

_Disclaimer: I don't own House or anything to do with him, but I do own probably anything you don't recognize _

**Persuade Me**

Chapter 1 - Meaningless

"I need to see the head of Oncology right away! Could you tell me where his office is?" a panting girl exclaimed skidding to a stop at the nurses' desk.

"Down your left hand hallway, it's a wooden door that'll be on your left. The name is James Wilson. Is everything all right?" she finished concerned.

"Yes, yes, everything's fine. Thank you." she sighed brushing the hair away from her face. "Bye!" she called as she walked away down the hall. Upon reaching the correct door the girl pressed her ear to it, 'Quiet, perfect!' she smirked. She opened the door and slipped inside.

"Gosh, this place just screams James! Plaques, diplomas, certificates, useless meaningful knick-knacks." she ran her hand along the edge of the desk as she walked to the chair behind the desk. The girl pushed the chair and it spun around. Childishly she smirked, and sat Indian style. Pushing against the desk she propelled herself, and the chair, around. She laughed hysterically, "Whee!"

"Getting dizzy?" The girl's right hand reached out and grabbed the desk to stop spinning,

'Damn, I was hoping I would end up facing the other way. Now who the hell can be in this room?' she inquired to herself turning the chair around. "James! God I've missed you!" the girl exclaimed grasping Wilson with all her might.

"I've missed you too, Wesley." Wilson whispered holding her tight and kissing the top of her head. Wesley smiled up at him as they separated. Wilson took his seat behind his desk and Wesley sat on it. "You've grown." Wilson stated watching her dangling feet.

"Ha ha, very funny! You and I both know I haven't grown since the sixth grade!" she mock glared at him.

"Yes yes. Now explain to me something," she nodded, "Why didn't you come home last year, after you graduated? Can you tell me what was more important than coming home that you just had to stay in Chicago?" he sounded slightly annoyed.

"The reason I didn't tell you was," she fidgeted and twisted her hands, "was that you wouldn't have believed me and made come home."

"Well, the only thing keeping me from personally getting you was that you sounded so happy. Now what was it?" he softened.

"I got a job in a company, a dance company. A professional one, Dance Escape! It's hip hop mostly."

"Wow! Really?!" he questioned shocked. A smile quickly grew on his face as he hugged her again.

"I'm home now because I just wanted to visit everyone."

"Wait how did you get here? A cab?"

"No, Austin and Chuck drove me over."

"You didn't have to bother then! I would have come and picked you up. How are those guys anyway?" he asked curious.

"They're good, same ol', same ol'. They drove me home because they were at the airport with me. The three of us made it into the company together." she smiled.

"That's fantastic! I always liked them."

"Yep, but now that I'm home I kind of need a job. So, if you know of anything--" The door handle shook as it was turned. Wesley leapt under the desk, "It's House, I know it is!" she answered before Wilson could ask. And sure enough,

"The answer's no." Wilson declared not even looking up. "Cuddy called 30 seconds after you left and said you'd try an end-around."

"Cuddy?" Wesley mouthed and continued to listen. The door closed, 'Wait, there's no cane sound, it can't be House. James said he had a cane, unless something fixed his leg;' she found herself confused.

"Me leg hurt." the supposed-to-be-man-named-House told Wilson scared.

"How bad?" Wilson asked concerned.

'Same old James, always caring about everyone. So this must be House after all, James never mentioned anyone else with an injured leg.'

"Enough that I'm telling you."

"Hard ass!" Wesley muttered. Wilson kicked her shin. "Ow!" she whispered.

"Did it go away?"

"Ached for a while. First time I felt anything there since the surgery." House sounded dejected.

'Poor him, but surgery? Then something must have fixed his leg, but by the sound of it, it's not working anymore.' Wesley worried.

"But it went away?" Wilson repeated.

"It was muscular," he sighed, "There was some cramping. What are you smiling about?"

'He knows, he knows it means bad news.'

"You're 40-something years old. You've been running God knows how many miles a day, fallen a hundred times off that skateboard, and you're shocked to have some soreness?"

'Valid point, but have a heart! Wait, did he just say skateboard?'

"Just give me a prescription." House demanded.

"For Vicodin?"

'Vicodin? That stuff stinks! It does nothing for me!'

"House, people get aching joints, cramps. They put on an ice pack. They take some ibuprofen."

"I know what the pains of middle age feel like."

"No, you don't because you've been stuffing Vicodin every five minutes since you turned middle aged."

'James sounds angry.' Wesley reached-out and grabbed Wilson's pant leg to tell him to calm down.

"The surgery didn't work."

"Don't play me." Wesley tugged harder.

"You think this is a scam?"

" I think you want me to feel sorry for you and either do the end-around on Cuddy or give you the drugs. Either way, you get the high you think you need." Wesley was shocked,

'James never mentioned anything about House being addicted to Vicodin, I mean, I knew about his crazy medical decisions.' she looked down.

"House your surgery worked. You're fine. It's just gonna take time for it to feel good." He left, without another word. Wesley peaked her head out.

"Well I think that could have been handled way better"

"What do you mean? And come out from under there."

"You didn't have to be so mean, you could have at least tried to help."

"Trust me, I've tried to help, numerous times. The best thing to do right now is to get him to understand life with pain not drowned out by Vicodin."

She sighed, "I guess I don't get it. In my opinion pain sucks, I don't like the concept of learning to live with it. And I don't believe his leg is alright. The Ketamine's wearing off." she stated remorsefully. Wilson looked down and ran his hands through his hair. "Anyway, Austin and Chuck are waiting for me in the car. Um… can I crash at your place? I still have to find an apartment." she smiled embarrassed.

Wilson laughed, "Yeah, sure, here's the address and an extra key."

"Thanks. Well, bye, Love you!" she kissed his cheek and left the hospital.

* * *

'I am so lost!' Wesley panicked finding herself wandering around Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital looking for Dr. House's office. "How did I ever manage to ask that nurse for directions yesterday? I never do that, and I remember why, I freak out! Much like I did when I came here. I hate shyness, curse it!" she muttered probably sounding insane, and she knew insane. 

"Sweet! Found it! Uh, oh, people. Um… Uh…"

"Wesley?"

"James! Great!" she exclaimed grabbing him. "Who are they? And why are they in House's office?"

"They're his, lackeys, I guess you could call them. That's Allison Cameron, Erik Foreman, and Robert Chase." he explained pointing to each in turn. "Why do you care where House is?"

"Well, I sorta kinda wanted to meet House, I mean, after all, he is your best friend." she explained logically.

"Well he's just running late, as usual. It takes him longer to get here now that he runs to work instead of driving," he sighed, "Well, until he gets here you could talk to them. They're nice enough people. Well, nicer than House anyway." he advised and turned to leave. Wesley grabbed his arm yet again and gave him a look full of anxiety.

"You're still not over your fear of talking to people?" he asked disbelieving and she smiled adverting her eyes.

"Cameron, Chase, Foreman, I'd like you guys to meet someone." he pointed to Wesley standing beside him. "This is my --"

"This is Wilson's hot, young, new squeeze." House interrupted entering the room. All eyes fell upon Wesley.

'Wow, that would be awkward!' Wesley cringed in her mind.

"Actually House--"

"What are you 16? Wow, you're tiny!"

"Inconsiderate prick!"

"What was that? I'm sorry you're just so low to the ground it's hard to hear you." House remarked leaning over.

"House! She's my sister!"

"Really? Well that still doesn't rule out hot, young, new squeeze. I mean it's a little weird, but whatever floats your boat."

Wesley glared up at him, "You've reached a new low, congrats!"

"Oh no! Sarcasm from a 16 year old, I'm scared!"

"Ugh! I'm 25! Just 'cause I'm short doesn't mean I'm a child!"

"25? Wow, aren't you lucky. However I'm still not scared and "short" is an understatement." House retorted Wesley looked away ashamed,

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys around. You must have important doctor stuff to do. Dr. Foreman, Dr. Chase, Dr. Cameron, Dr. House, James. Good Bye." she calmly walked out.

"God, Wesley!" Wilson called out exiting as well. She was walking slowly, almost leisurely towards the staircase. "Wesley, look I'm sorry. House, he's an ass, I'm sorry. Are you crying?" he enveloped her in a hug. "I don't get it. Remarks about your height never made you cry, or even bothered you before, what's changed?"

"Nothing, nothing's changed. it's just that, when he insulted me it felt like I was meaningless to him and I hate it!" she cried into his shoulder confused.

* * *

_A/N: Well tell me what cha think! . I'd be glad to hear, good or bad enws i suppose... 'Til next time! Bye Bye_

**Hiding**


	2. He is Able

**Persuade Me**

Chapter 2 - He is Able

"Damn! Burned my tongue." Wesley hissed after taking a slip of her tea. 'I came down here to calm down not get hurt even more.' she thought as she sighed. In all truthfulness, she was bored. She looked up at the ceiling, 'Why can't something interesting happen? Why can't someone choke or…? Did I just think that?! Whatever, I'm depressed and bored, stupid House! My own brother's too busy to talk to me because of you.'

**Flashback**

"_Wesley, why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get something to drink, on me." Wilson suggested handing her $5. _

_She nodded, "Thanks."_

"_I'll meet you down there later, hopefully. I gotta go talk to House about his patient. Bye." and with a smile he turned and left going back the way he came._

**End Flashback**

"Damn him! I haven't seen James in over a year! This is ridiculous, I'm leaving." Wesley muttered standing up. She swiftly walked out of the cafeteria, 'Great James and House.' she noted. Passing by then she simply nodded in the general direction. She glanced back at their retreating bodies.

"Shit!" Wesley hissed in pain as her hot tea spilled on her.

"Oh my… I'm sorry!' the woman she ran into stammered.

"No, no it's fine. I wasn't paying attention either." Wesley explained.

The woman smiled and stuck out her hand, "I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy."

'So this is Cuddy? Cool!' "Hi, I'm Wesley Wilson. Yes, I'm Dr. Wilson's sister." Wesley answered reading the question written on her face.

"I should have known, you look just like him." Cuddy smiled and walked away.

'Okay, kinda weird.' she thought as she subconsciously touched her straight chestnut brown hair, the same as her brother, as well as her high cheekbones. Her eyes, unlike his brown ones, were hazel, or rather… they started out brown around the pupil and slowly faded to a green-ish color. She finally reached the front entrance, threw out her now empty, cup, and left the hospital still feeling quite terrible.

* * *

"Stupid fecking alarm clock. Honestly, what's the point of me finally getting my own apartment If I can't stay in it?" Wesley complained getting out of bed. At least when I was staying with James he would wake me up in a not-so-abrupt fashion. Speaking of James, I swear that man takes more time getting ready than the average woman. After getting dressed and putting on mascara and lip gloss, she took a shower the night before, she was ready to walk out the door.

"Ow, crap!" she hissed bumping into someone. "I'm sorry." she apologized gathering herself together again. Bringing her eyes up to the stranger's she began to observe him, 'Gym shoes, dark khaki pants, blue dress shirt, gray blazer, nice build, tall, lean.' all in all he was, "House?! What are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"I think the question is, 'What are _you_ doing here?'"

"I live here, what's your excuse?"

House chuckled, "No, I live here."

"Alright, fine, whatever! You live there and I live here ," she explained pointing to the apartment behind her, "221A."

"Hmpf… Great." he muttered and walked away. Wesley sighed and followed him out of the building.

"You're limping."

"No I'm not." House replied bluntly.

"Sure you aren't." Wesley agreed sarcastically.

"Terrific, now that we agree on something, I'm leaving." he told her hopping on his motorcycle.

"Wanna give me a ride? I'm visiting today anyway." she asked laughingly.

"Uhh… no." he answered driving away.

"Jerk." Wesley hailed a cab a minute or so later. She starred out of the window during the relatively short ride to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. They couldn't have gone a mile when she saw a man pulled over to the side of the rode looking around himself. Her eyes widened as he turned his head and his eyes met hers. "House?" 'What's he doing on the side of rode road? Why did he looked so surprised to see me? Would he actually have given me a ride, was he waiting for me? What the hell is in your head Wesley Wilson?! He looked more than perfectly serious when he said, 'No'.' Wesley's thoughts concluded as she starred out of the window defiantly.

The cab arrived at the hospital, paid the fare, and walked in. "Hi James, haven't heard from you in a couple of days. Why haven't you called?" she asked accusingly hugging her older brother.

"You were gone for basically 2 whole years and your complaining about me not keeping in touch for a couple of days?" he laughed. "I'm fine by the way. What about yourself?"

"I'm fine as well, and you Dr. Cuddy?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking." she smiled."

"Umm… I'll just head upstairs now. Sorry to interrupt." she apologized before walking to the elevators. She wandered around and around until she passed House's office for the third time, 'What the hell, they're better than no one.' she decided and entered. As she opened the door and entered the three doctors looked up from the file in front of them to look at her, the intruder. She kind of felt bad for interrupting, "Umm… I'm sorry, but U was just wandering around and would you guys mind if I joined you, for a little while at least? She inquired shyly. She may have met them before, but she was by no means friends with them yet.

"Yeah, sure, no problem, we're just going over a case file." Chase explained motioning for her to sit down at the empty chair at the end of the table. She happily sat down, thankful for the kindness.

"So, Ms. Wilson, what brings you here today?" Foreman asked politely.

"You all can call me Wesley, and I promised James… Wilson, that I'd visit today, but he's busy talking to Dr. Cuddy so I left them alone for now." she explained looking at each of them as they nodded in understanding. "So, this case of yours… what's it about?"

"7 year old boy presented with rectal bleeding and alien abduction fantasies." Cameron replied monotonously.

'Oh, she's pleasant.' Wesley sneered in her mind. "Well, most likely it could be caused by sexual abuse." she offered.

"Examination showed no signs of tearing, seamen, or pubic hair." Cameron retorted.

"Then… maybe, they're not related…" Wesley pondered. She received questioning looks. "I know some things." was all she offered as an explanation..

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" House shouted angrily barging through the door. Wesley starred at him with large eyes. They starred at each other for a few seconds wait for the other to speak or move.

'He's alone. Maybe he was waiting for? Whatever! He can't say toy with me like that! Tell me he won't take me, then expect me to still go with him. I'm dependent on him, or anyone for that matter!' she thought conflictingly.

"What are you waiting for? Get out now! Only doctors allowed in here."

"But I am--"

"Out!" House cut her off and pointed toward the door.

"Sorry to intrude. See-ya guys around." she smiled at Chase, Foreman, and, out of politeness, Cameron.

"House, that was rude to just kick her out like that." Wesley heard Foreman defend her as the door closed behind her. She wandered around aimlessly again until her feet lead her to the vending machines.

"What the heck. I'll get a… Rice Krispy Treat." she whispered happily to herself as she put the money in the machine. She starred at the wrapper after she had unwrapped the food. The blue, the bright stunning blue, it reminded her of something, or someone rather, 'Eyes, their the same color as someone's eyes, but who? Dr. Chase and Chuck are the only people who come to mind with light eyes, but Chase's are more green, and chuck's I think they're more teal,' she sighed and gave up, 'It'll come to me eventually.' She walked toward her brother's office.

It took all of two minutes to reach Wilson's office from the vending machines, but he still wasn't there, "Damn." she cursed opening the door to the empty office. She sat down on the comfy chair. A smile grew on her face as she sat Indian style and spun the chair around once again. "Okay, I'm done, bored again. Jeez, I sound like a whiny little kid!"

The door opened, "Hi Wesley."

"Hey James. Finally, I get to talk to you." she smiled.

"Yeah, sorry about that, one of my patients, their cancer has just turned terminal and I had to explain to them why, and I stayed to consol them." he explained remorsefully.

"Oh my God. That's terrible!" she exclaimed hugged her brother lovingly. He hugged her back and nodded. "So why did you want me to come here today?"

"Well, I think I may have found you job."

"Where?"

"Here."

"Here? Why would I want a job here?" She saw the look her brother gave her, one that asked if she really was as stupid as she sounded.

"Cuddy said--" an annoying beeping sound interrupted him. "Ah, sorry. This is important. I'll call you with the details!" he called closing the door behind him.

"That's nice…" Wesley remarked in disbelief. Not one to take what her brother did or said personally she sighed and decided to raid his office. "Let's see what my brother has to read around here: medical, scientific, more medical, more medical… Pride and Prejudice? Must be for the ladies." she laughed picking it off the shelf. She sat down once more and began to read

Hour after hour she read, enthralled by the character and inspired by the plot that she didn't look up until, when she was so close to finishing the book, the door opened. She though she must have been dreaming because she saw a gorgeous man standing in the doorway. She could have sworn it was Mr. Darcy until she saw his eyes. Blue. She gasped, 'The blue, the wrapper blue, it was his eyes! What In the world was I thinking?! Mr. Darcy has brown eyes. What a strange mistake! House is nowhere near as handsome as--"

"We're leaving." House stated. Wesley couldn't think, it was the strangest feeling. She never, in a million years, thought House would be able to be so captivating, but he is able… She slowly lifted herself to her feet and followed him out of the office. She starred at him as she followed him to the main entrance.

"House, Clancy's gone missing!" Chase shouted from the second level.

"Oh, no! You take Alpha Centauri, Foreman can took on Tatooine, and Cameron can set up an intergalactic checkpoint." House remarked. "Let's pray he hasn't gone into hyper drive. We'll never catch him."

And just like that, whatever had entranced her about Greg House had seemed never to exist at all and she began to question what he was doing. "You confuse me. 2 reasons: 1) What the heck was that about? And 2) Why are you being civil towards me? You haven't seem to keen on me before." Wesley asked as they reached the doors.

"1) Alien abducted 7 year old, and 2) I'm your brother's "special" friend. I need to be nice to you. You'll tell me embarrassing stories about Wilson and I'll destroy him!" he concluded with a horrible diabolic laugh. Wesley hopped on the back of the motorcycle and House gave her a helmet and got on the bike himself.

'Oh Goodness, today is not working for me.' she thought as she lightly placed her arms about House to steady herself as they rode out of the parking structure. He sped… a lot, and she instinctively held tighter. 'The upside is, is that I get home a hell of a lot faster.' she told herself optimistically.

Once they reached their building she immediately jumped off the bike and handed him the extra helmet. "Thanks for the ride, I appreciate it." she smiled. He looked at her, didn't smile, didn't make a stark comment. It kind of felt like the awkward end to a first date. "Good night House." Wesley whispered before walking into her apartment.


End file.
